


Crush Me

by Onlymostydead



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pressure Stimming, Stimming, a bit of cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: Michael just wants Geoff to lie on top of him- is that too much to ask?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I might start a little series of these- could be fun. Just different things I do that I can see the fakes doing.

Much like any other Saturday morning- or afternoon, technically- Geoff and Michael cuddled in bed. They both lazily dozed on and off, spending warm hours wrapped in each other's embraces.

"Can you just lay down on top of me?" Michael asked, nuzzling his face into the crook of Geoff's neck.

"What?" Geoff mumbled in reply.

"Would you lie on top of me?" Michael restated, pulling his face from Geoff so he could better hear.

"Won't I like, crush you?" Geoff questioned, burying his face in Michael's curls.

"No. I'm not that small, you know." Michael yawned.

"And I'm not that light." Geoff countered.

"Just do it, you prick." Michael groaned, moving away so that he was lying on his back.

"O-Kay then." Geoff relented, shifting the blankets to cover them as he moved.

Michael smiled at the weight and the pressure, nuzzling his face into Geoff's shoulder once more.

"Like this?" Geoff asked.

"Yes. This is fucking perfect." Michael mumbled, sleepily putting his arms up around Geoff.

Geoff muttered a wordless reply, moving his arms to be a bit more comfortable. His position only felt a little precarious, and he was careful not to put too much weight on any one part of Michael. He had learned to stop questioning some things about him a while back and just accept them as they are. It wasn't as if they were hurting anybody- in most cases.  
All Geoff could say is that he would NOT want a copy of himself lying on top of him.  
But Michael seemed perfectly content- his breathing deep and even and his body relaxed.

He would ask about it later- but for now, holding his boyfriend was top priority.

***

"So, uh, lying on top of you?" Geoff hesitantly asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

It was well into the afternoon- the two of them had only just woken up at twelve thirty. They now say on the couch, eating a sort of pseudo breakfast/lunch that neither wanted to call brunch.

"Yeah, it's uh," Michael took a bite of his own sandwich. "It's really great."

He didn't seem to mind talking with his mouth full- but Geoff didn't expect him to.

"It's called 'pressure stimming,' I looked up what it was called a little while ago 'cause I realized I did it." Michael elaborated between bites. 

"Pretty fucking great." Michael added, his mouth once again full.

Geoff rolled his eyes and let out a little laugh, ruffling Michael's hair.

"You sure I'm not gonna crush you?" Geoff asked.

"Pfft, you couldn't crush me if you TRIED, old man." Michael scoffed.

"We'll see about that!" Geoff set down his sandwich- making sure Michael did the same before tackling him. "And who're you calling old?"

"I'm calling you old!" Michael laughed, rolling them over off the couch and onto the floor.

Geoff hit the floor first with a resounding thud, Michael landing on top of him. Unfortunately for Michael, however, Geoff used his position to tickle him viciously. Michael squirmed uselessly as he attacked his armpits and sides.  
Geoff used the distraction to flip them over, pinning Michael to the floor with his body.  
Michael chuckled a bit, sighing deeply onto Geoff's shoulder.

"...never get off of me." He finally breathed, trailing his hands gently up and down Geoff's sweater.

Geoff laughed in response, nuzzling his face into Michael's neck.

"Pretty fucking great, huh?" Geoff chuckled.

Michael squirmed a bit, still holding tight to Geoff.

"...shut up." He said, letting his eyes fall shut.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at Supertinydom!  
> Comments are love <3


End file.
